1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a RJ receptacle, and more particular to a collapsible RJ receptacle on which a spring-biased cover is attached and readily receive a RJ plug inserted therein.
2. Description n of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,013 issued to Matsunaga et al. on Oct. 21, 1997 discloses an open/close type connector having a base member, a cover member, and an electronic apparatus of a card type or a personal computer type using the connector. The connector features a compact and low-profile configuration and readily disposed on a card, so that when it is not used, i.e., is not interconnected with a modular plug, a cover is closed in a way it is flushed with the top of the cover, and the portability of the card is not compromised. In addition, less restriction is introduced on the attachment position at which the connector is attached to the card or the personal computer. An actuator is used to open and close the cover member. Structure for enhancing the stability and the electrical connection reliability when a modular plug is mounted on the connector is provided, and the base member and the cover member are adapted to be pivotal with respect to a pinshaft so that they can be relatively opened or closed thereby creating a connector which can be preferably adopted by an electronic apparatus of a card type.
The modular plug is assembled into the connector in a slantwise manner and forms an angle relative to a horizontal base of the connector when the modular plug is retained therein. However, customers are used a modular plug as it normally does and may inadvertently exert downward pressure upon the modular plug by accident, which will result in fracture of the connector. Obviously, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.